I am Your Angel
by AniFreakZ
Summary: a song fic dedicated to chiisai-san


**I am Your Angel**

Hai hai X3

This fic is dedicated to Chiisai-san X3

Sorry kalo telad ya karena faktor coretmalascoret sibuk makanya baru bisa post sekarang...#sembahsujud

Fic pertama di fandom ini meskipun pairing pertama saya #shot

Lame,don't like don't read...

* * *

><p>Kaulah orang yang menyadarkanku ketika aku jatuh dalam putus asa.<p>

Kaulah yang menyadarkanku betapa ku menyukai sepak bola.

Kau lah orang yang menarikku keluar dari kekelaman masa lalu. Kaulah yang menghilangkan kegelapanku.

Kaulah yang menopangku ketika aku berusaha untuk bangkit kembali.

_**No mountains too high, for you to climb**_

_**All you have to do is have some climbing faith, oh yeah**_

_**No rivers too wide, for you to make it across**_

_**All you have to do is believe it when you pray**_

Tak ada yang mustahil bagimu.

Ketika tiada harapan yang tersisa dan semuanya tampak sia-sia, kaulah yang memberikan secercah untuk terus mencoba dan berusaha.

Meskipun gagal, kau akan tetap bangkit dan terus maju.

Saat semuanya berjalan tak sesuai harapan, kau lah satu-satunya bukti yang menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada hal yang tidak dapat dilakukan, hanya perlu yakin dan terus berusaha dan semuanya pasti dapat dilakukan. Kau tak pernah menyerah...

Semakin susah satu hal, semakin kau bersemangat.

_**And then you will see, the morning will come**_

_**And everyday will be bright as the sun**_

_**All of your fears cast them on me**_

_**I just want you to see...**_

Setelah semua perjuangan yang telah kita lakukan, pasti akan ada kemenangan.

Setiap hari yang akan kita jumpai, setiap sinar mentari yang kita lihat lagi, akan seterang senyuman kemenanganmu.

Semua ketakutanmu berikanlah kepadaku.

Karena aku hanya ingin kau melihat bahwa...

_**I'll be your clouds up in the sky**_

_**I'll be your shoulder when you cry**_

_**I'll hear voices when you call me**_

_**I am your angel**_

Aku akan menjadi awan yang membawamu terbang ke angkasa.

Aku akan menjadi pundak tempatmu menangis.

Aku akan selalu ada disana dan mendengar seruanmu yang memanggilku.

Aku... aku akan menjadi malaikatmu.

_**And when all hope is gone, i'm here**_

_**No matter how far you are, i'm near**_

_**It makes no difference who you are**_

_**I am your angel**_

_**I'm your angel**_

Dan ketika semua harapan telah sirna, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu.

Seberapa jauhpun kita terpisah, aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu.

Posisimu,latar belakangmu, jati dirimu yang sebenarnya, itu semua tidak lah menjadi masalah.

It semua tidak akan mengubah dirimu di mataku.

Aku adalah malaikatmu.

Dan tetap akan menjadi malaikatmu...

_**I saw the teardrops, and i heard you cry**_

_**All you need is time, seek me and you shall find**_

_**You have everything and you're still lonely**_

_**It doesn't have to be this way, let me show you a better day**_

Saat kita kalah, aku mendengarmu menangis karena kau berpikir dirimu lemah dan gagal sebagai kapten.

Tak seharusnya kau merasa begitu, yang kau perlukan hanya lah waktu, temui aku dan kau akan menemukan waktumu untuk terus berlatih dan menjadi lebih kuat.

Aku akan selalu di sisimu membantumu. Kau tidak perlu berkecil hati. Kau merasa kesepian, tidak seharusnya kau merasa seperti itu.

Kau punya semuanya, kami semua di sini menemanimu.

Aku akan selalu di sisimu, tidak seharusnya seperti ini.

Aku akan memberikanmu kemenangan lainnya.

Memperlihatkanmu hari yang lebih baik.

Dan bersama-sama menghadapi lawan lainnya.

_**And when it's time to face the storm**_

_**I'll be right by your side**_

_**Grace will keep up safe and warm**_

_**And i know we will survive**_

Dan ketika tiba saatnya kita menghadapi lawan yang baru, aku akan terus berada di sampingmu.

Berjuang bersamamu dan melindungimu. Api semangatku akan menghangatkanmu.

Berjuang memperoleh kemenangan lainnya untuk dirimu.

Aku tau kita pasti akan menang. Karena aku akan berusaha keras demi dirimu, demi senyuman indahmu yang seterang mentari.

Cahaya yang menghapus semua kegelapanku dan menyinari hidupku.

_**And when it seems as if your end is drawing near**_

_**Don't you dare give up the fight**_

_**Just put your trust beyond the sky...**_

Ketika akhir pertandingan telah dekat, janganlah pernah berhenti bersemangat.

Janganlah pernah menyerah.

Marilah kita terus berusaha memenangkan pertandingan ini.

Kau tak perlu takut, karena aku selalu berada di sampingmu, menjagamu.

Terus lah menjadi dirimu yang biasa, sang kapten dengan senyum menyaingi mentari dan selalu bersemangat.

Kapten Tim Sepak Bola SMP Raimon.

Percaya lah... aku akan selalu ada di sisimu... karena...

_**I am Your Angel**_

_Aku adalah malaikatmu, Endou Mamoru_

_...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Hahi! Akhirny selese setelah nunggak lama banget! Gomen ne chiisai-san karena lame bgt dan sudah menunggu lama banget tapi hasilny tidak sepadan hikhik #shot<p> 


End file.
